U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0150413 discloses a method by which a temperature of a gas flow of a gas turbine can be measured. Other examples of mechanisms and methods used to measure temperature of a gas flow for a plant can be appreciated from U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2014/0144156, 2013/0047576, and 2010/0050591. Measurement systems utilized to identify the temperature of a gas can fail to provide other information about the gas being measured. Such systems can also fail to provide information that can be utilized for identifying a need for scheduling preventive maintenance.